ethicswikiaorg-20200213-history
Articles to be rewritten/Nutrition
Nutrition Low-fat diet nonsense Just don't eat quite so much if you want to lose weight. You don't need to avoid all the foods that you enjoy. Fat helps you feel full so you don't eat too much. The key is healthy, unsaturated or polyunsturated fats. Good fats Healthy fats help you feel full so you don't eat too much: * Olive oil: extremely healthy with a rich, full, satisfying flavor: good for cooking and frying. * Canola oil: cheap and extremely healthy: makes excellent, soft, buttery bread. * Fat from fish: excellent brain food. Bad fats * Beef fat: high in cholesterol: clogs your arteries. Buy lower-fat ground meat for your hamburgers. * Dairy fat: high in cholesterol: clogs your arteries. Try nonfat milk or plain unsweetened nonfat yogurt with granola for breakfast. * Chicken-fried steak with milk gravy: you're just asking for a heart attack. Maybe the Jews aren't so stupid after all. Sugar: conspiracy to make us fat I don't do fruity corn-hole syrup. It causes obesity, canker sores, and tooth decay. Sucrose is sugar is, too, and you are not likely to realize dramatic gains in your health if you just replace the high-fructose corn syrup in your diet with sucrose sugar. Excessive consumption of sugars can overwhelm the pancreas and cause or aggravate diabetes mellitus. Really, high-fructose corn syrup is not the deadly poison some conspiracy theory theorists make it out to be. The conspiracy is that they started sneaking so much of it in all our foods that we didn't know how much sugar we were eating. It is sugar, any kind of sugar, that is the culprit here. Diabetes is deadly. And when it's all said and done, it's your own sweet tooth that bears the brunt of the blame. You feed breakfast cereal that is over half sugar to your kids, and then complain about how much it costs to take them to the dentist. It's your own fault it your kid becomes obese or develops diabetes. High-fructose corn syrup is just another kind of sugar. Personally I find I don't get canker sores when I avoid HFCS, but there is no real health benefit to replacing the HFCS in your diet with sugar. Complex carbohydrates Eat complex carbohydrates instead of sugar. Your brain runs on carbs. Don't listen to those low-carb morons. Eat a balanced diet. K:Na imbalance: conspiracy to deplete our potassium Especially important for black people, according to our government. * http://www.health.gov/DietaryGuidelines/dga2005/document/html/chapter8.htm * http://www.drpasswater.com/nutrition_library/Potassium%20_to%20_Sodium_Ratio.html The ratio of potassium to sodium (K:Na) in the body's cells is extremely important to the conduction of nervous impulses along the axon of a nerve cell or brain cell. It is well known that the kidneys and sweat glands have a more difficult time regulating potassium than sodium in the body. When the body sweats or produces urine, potassium is excreted along with excessive sodium even if the body already has a shortage of potassium. The US RDA of potassium is 3,000 mg, but potassium supplements that you can find in the store have a dosage of at most 100 mg. You would have to take thirty pills to get your RDA of potassium! Sports drinks supposedly formulated to replace electrolytes typically contain only sodium but no potassium. It is very difficult to get sufficient potassium in the diet. Bananas do not contain nearly as much potassium as they say they do, and nutrition labels rarely list the amount of potassium in foods like they are required to do for sodium. The only commonly available foods that contain potassium without excessive sodium, such as dried or fresh fruits, fruit juice, and raw unsalted nuts, also contain a great deal of calories, and they may also contain excessive sodium if you do not read the labels religiously. Drinking excessive water, like the eight glasses a day they tell you to drink, rids the body of precious potassium as well as sodium. When you eat foods to replace that sodium, your potassium remains depleted. It is extremely important to avoid excessive sodium in your diet and to get as much potassium as you can. A good ham is cured with a mixture of potassium chloride and sodium chloride, not just sodium chloride alone. In some countries "mineral salt", which is a mixture of KCl and NaCl, is sold so that you can season your food without adversely affecting your potassium-sodium balance. Hormones and animal cruelty Milk hormones When they give hormones to cows so that they will produce more milk, what do you think those hormones do to your own breasts when you drink that milk? Might it not increase breast cancer rates? Growth hormones When beef cattle are given growth hormones to produce those nice marbled prime cuts of meat, what effect do you think that meat has on childhood obesity? Stress hormones When those dairy cows are locked in a stall 24/7, and they only live 6-7 years as opposed to 20-30 years for a cow allowed to go out to pasture, how do those stress hormones from such cruel living conditions affect our children who drink that milk? When a chicken is locked in a tiny cage all its life to lay eggs, how do those stress hormones affect the humans who eat those eggs?